Magic
< About Playing Introduction Magic within Soma is divided into 3 Schools: White Magic (Human World), Black Magic (Human & Devil World) and Blue Magic (Human World). Learning New Magic Spells There are various NPCs around the lands of Soma who will, if you ask them nicely and have learned the required skills, teach you how to cast various healing and offensive spells. Sometimes you have to pay them with Barrs (Level 1 and 2 spells) and sometimes with specific items (Level 3 and 4 spells). Level 4 Magic is gained by getting your soul marked. Firstly you must find and speak to an NPC called INWHANG, he spawns once every 36 real life hours in the TYT forests and only speaks to one person a time about magic. When you have been marked by Inwhang, you will be warped to the Tomb in TYT that will require you to bring 12 resurrection scrolls and 12 town portal scrolls to it to get your Soul Marked so that the normal magic NPC’s will thereafter see you as a great mage and you will be able to upgrade by bringing a Large Diamond for each spell you wish to upgrade. Different magic trainers teach different spells, Black, White and Blue and you will need to visit them to learn the ones that they specifically offer that you may need. For each 10 skill you gain from each magic school, you gain +1 magic attack for using that school spells and you gain +1 magic defence against that magic school The most basic ones are learned from the Magic Seller in TYT and Swordsman Madrou just outside the east gates of TYT, the end-game high powered ones from the dangerous Continental Army Town area………. Each spell (apart from the later ones) can be upgraded up to level 4. To upgrade to level 2 you need only Barr and magic skill. To upgrade to level 3 you need a rare item specific to each magic class. For Blue magic you need a Spirit’s Powder, for Black magic a Devil’s Blood, and for white magic an Angel's Tears. Once you’ve learned at least one spell, in order to use it, drag its icon from the Skills and Spells Window (press F11 'on your keyboard to open it) and drop it in one of the “quick slots” on the right bottom part of the user interface. There are 12 total slots available. To finally cast the spell, select it by pressing one of the quick spell keys ('F5~F8) or left clicking on the spell icon (the icon will be highlighted with red borders) and then click with the right mouse button on the selected target. You are not allowed to handle weapons while casting except a Staff or special weapons (you can recognize these by the –M suffix after their name, which stands for Magic Available). Keep in mind that every spell has its own requirements, so be sure you have them if the spell does not work. Black Magic School and White Magic School are “rivals” therefore you can’t learn them both. Once your magic has been dragged onto the '''F5 '''to '''F8 '''slots on your interface, they will stay there when you next log on. Magic Types * Blue Magic * White Magic * Black Magic * Staff Mastery * Special Skills Precasting You can precast spells in order to use them instantly for the first cast. This is advantageous for PVP as it means your cast can't be interrupted. In order to precast ensure you are in attack mode and right click on the spell in the hot bar, the border will go blue and you must let the casting animation fully finish in order to fire off your spell with the next right click on monster or player.